The Truth Is Ugly
by Benito Gonzales
Summary: This is the story of what lies behind that Latina girl and the others portrayed as innocent in the show with special characters from the not-as-childish Glee. Rated M for Adult Scenes.


The Truth Is Ugly

WARNING! THERE ARE ADULT SCENES IN THIS STORY! You were warned...

Boots POV

One day, me and Dora were playing in Candyland, Disneyland Then all of a sudden, a mailman came with a package, red roses and a T-back panty with complete VERY lacy lingerie. Dora went to get the stuff from the mailman. While she was thanking the mailman for delivering the package, I was looking at her butt and wondering how it would feel having sex with her, him squeezing her ass while kissing her tender, soft lips. But, sadly, my beautiful Dora was engaged with that bastard Finn Hudson. Instead of me kissing Dora and making love to her, it would be Mr Gigantic Asshole Hudson. Damn him and his pitiful existence. "BOOTS! Are you there? Earth to Boots? Hello?" Dora said while waving her hand in front of my face. I smiled at her and said "Ya? I was just thinking about something. Were you saying something?" I asked " Actually, I was. You see, Finn sent me this stuff! Isn't he sooooo sweet and caring? I can't wait till the wedding comes!" She said, a dreamy look crossing her face. I just couldn't stand it anymore. I HAD to have, right now! Unable to resist, I grabbed her head and kissed her soft lips hard. I expected her to pull away and run away and have me arrested for raping her. Instead, she responded, opening her lips to allow my tongue to roam her mouth. She moaned softly, which was music to my ears. Then I began pulling down her shorts and she pulled away and said in a husky voice, "Too much clothes, don't you think?" I could simply nod. She took off her Backpack and the Map and threw it away for privacy. Then she started to take off her shirt and bra, leaving her in her panty. I could simply stare at her in all her glory. She went to me and seductively pulled my penis out of my furry crotch. She lay down and pulled me on top of her. I sucked hard on her nipple for foreplay. She moaned and flipped me, so she was lying on top of me. She kissed my neck and tralied kisses down to my stomach. I just lay there, moaning and my penis painfully erect. I flipped us again and my hands found the thin layer of fabric seperating me from her door. I looked at her and she nodded. I took it of and positioned my penis to enter her. "hurry!" she said. I entered herand she screamed "Harder! Harder!". I followed her orders, pushing into her harder. This time she screamed "Faster!" I quickened and she was quickly reaching her climax. She screamed one last time and I lay down beside her. "That was amazing, Boots" She said "Will you marry me now?" I whispered. "Yes. But it must be in secret. No one must know. I will marry him for his money and once I get all his money, I will go back to you, My Love. My one and only love." She whispered. I smiled, happiness evident in my face.

Dora's POV

He didn't know that I was lying to him. He told me he loved me, and wanted me to marry him. I was using him. In truth, I didn't need him. My one and only true love, was my Diego. We had sex a few days ago and it was the best thing I had ever felt. I loved him so much. I remember the feeling when he was inside of me. When he pushed his bird inside my door, the pleasure was overwhelming. But, of course, there was 2 other people who claims they love me. Boots, who just made love to me 2 hours ago, and Finn, who I'm engaged to. The wedding, by the way was in 2 days. I stopped daydreming and stood up to go to the bathroom. I was going to the bathroom really frequently for the past few days. Plus, I had been eating more. Looking at the clock, I realised I was going to be late for my dress fitting with Finn.

Finn's POV

I watched her walk in, my beautiful Dora, my fiancee. She looked at me and smiled and walked to me. "Hey Babe" I said, kissing her lips tenderly. Then I remembered something in the closet. I glanced at her and quickly said "I'm sorry, I remembered something important.". "It's okay." Dora said. I rushed upstairs then locked the door. I popped open the closet and saw Rachel Berry as she was an hour ago, stripped naked. I remembered the sensation I felt when she gave me one of her world-class blowjobs and now I'm looking at her in my closet, the scene of the crime. "Wake up, Ray." I urged. Rachel's eyes fluttered for a while. When she was fully awake, she became aware of her nudity. I laughed inside, seeing the effects of a hangover was strangely amusing for me. "Oh my gawd! Finn! Last night was such a good night! You should've picked a different flavor for your condom. Thanks for buying the Viagra! I can't imagine sleeping with a guy with a limp dick." Rachel blabbered, obviously the hangover hasn't passed. "Rachel, put on your clothes and go out the window and climb down the tree, I'll explain at school tomorrow." I said. "Awwww, Finn! Give me a cookie." "Rachel, this is serious!" "What's serious?" "Errrrrrrr." I was silent for a time because I was thinking of an alibi, then I heard Dora cry "What's taking so long, Finny?". Shit I thought. Luckily, Rachel's hangover has dulled her senses. "Errrrrrrr, there's a terrorist downstairs so leap out the window as soon as you get dressed!" " Okay then." She drunkenly put on her clothes and rolled out the window. I looked out the window to check if she's fine then she stood up and walked home with an unsteady gait. Finally.

Dora's POV

What the hell is taking him so long? I wanted this to take as short as possible, because Diego was expecting me to come to his house at 5:00 pm. It was already 2:00 pm so I needed to hurry. "What's taking so long, Finny?" I called up the stairs. Damn. I hated that nickname but apperentely he loved it so I used it just to please him. "Coming Hon!" he called out and I heard footsteps and soon he was by my side. "Ready, Honey Bunch?" he asked. "Of Course, Dearie! I couldn't wait! I think I'll get a silk and lace one, strapless preferably with it hugging my body." I said, smiling fake. "Sure, Honey Bunch" he said

The dress fitting took so long. Even if I wasn't marrying the man of my dreams, a.k.a. Diego, it was always a dream of mine to get married. I looked at all the beautiful dresses with elaborate embroidery. I couldn't wait to try all these dresses! But, of course, I had to hurry. I didn't want to be late for Diego. I checked my watch. 2:55 pm.

Grinning, I went to pick the most beautiful dresses from each rack to try them on.

Diego's POV

Where was she? I was getting impatient. I longed to kiss her lips; I wanted to make love to her right now. Then the doorbell rang. FINALLY she was here. I opened the door eagerly and standing there was my Dora. Before she was able to say anything, I caught her in my arms and kissed her hard. She moaned against my lips then pulled away and whispered "Hello Love". I smiled at her words. She was my true love. Just seeing her made my day perfect. As a reply, I kissed her again and carried her to my bed and made love to her all day. When we were done, I asked her "Will we still meet again after the...wedding?", whispering the last word. It pained me to see her married to another man, when I would see her again, she would be the property of another man. Then, as if she was reading my mind, she said fiercely, "I will NEVER be Finn's property. Even if I'm married to him, I will ALWAYS love you.". She kissed me softly on the lips and whispered "Forever and ever." I smiled, happy and content with my life, execpt the fact she would be married to another man.

Swiper's POV

I was running out of ideas on what to do today. I'm done writing for my article in the magazine, Dora wasn't out with some pretty good stuff to steal, I took out the laundry, I was done with the groceries and I tended the garden. Then, I thought of a splendid idea. I was going to start a blog but not an ordinary blog, a scandalous gossip blog. I saw it on a show and it looked pretty fun and not to mention develish. The blogger on the show was named Gossip Girl so I had to think of a snazzy name as well. I stared at the computer thinking of what to put as my blogger name. Fluffy Fox, Fucking Fox, Foxy Fox... Aha! I thought. I had the perfect name! Forbidden Fox! All I had to do now was to look for a juicy scandalous group of people like in the show. I ventured out of my well-furnished expensive designer burrow and went out to look for the group.

Dora's POV

I stared at the wall helplessly. This was the third time I had vomited today. I looked at the toilet and felt like vomiting again. My breakfast, lunch and dinner had ended up in the toilet.

To be continued...


End file.
